Rock You Like A Hurricane
by Lust4Life
Summary: Castiel rocks Dean like a hurricane. SLASH! Don't like, don't read. Two parter of Dean/Cas.


**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters or the song this fic is based off of.**

**Rated: M ; )**

**Author's note: If you don't already know the song Rock you like a hurricane by the Scorpions, please read it before you get to the actual story. This is Destiel, so if you don't like slash, I highly recommend that you don't read this. And note that this is a TWO PARTER! Enjoy.**

**Rock you like a hurricane - Scorpions**

_It's early morning, The sun comes out  
Last night was shaking And pretty loud  
My cat is purring And scratches my skin  
So what is wrong With another sin  
The bitch is hungry She needs to tell  
So give her inches And feed her well  
More days to come New places to go  
I've got to leave It's time for a show_

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_  
_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

_My body is burning It starts to shout_  
_Desire is coming It breaks out loud_  
_Lust is in cages Till storm breaks loose_  
_Just have to make it With someone I choose_  
_The night is calling I have to go_  
_The wolf is hungry He runs to show_  
_He's licking his lips He's ready to win_  
_On the hunt tonight For love at first sting_

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_  
_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

Its early morning, well as far as Dean can tell anyway it was. The sun was out and the light seeped through the motel room curtain, making the hunter groan for he has been rudely awakened from his deep slumber. About to throw his right arm over his face to get rid of the intruding brightness, Dean realized that it was trapped to the bed with something very warm lying right on top of it.

Looking over, Dean couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he saw his Angel of the Lord using his arm as his own personal pillow. He thought about just letting his lover use the arm all he wanted, but being awake and knowing that there was a weight pushing down on a limb of his, he could start to feel the slight tingling signalling that he was indeed going to get pins and needles very soon. Dean needed his arm back.

The sun's rays that were protruding through the material of the blinds weren't helping the matter at all as it gave Castiel a halo look, the man was shining and Dean had almost lost his breath at the sheer beauty of his man. Thoughts of what had happened the night before came flooding back to him as he lied there and watched the sleeping, relaxed form of his angel.

Last night the two of them, Dean and Castiel, made Sam get a different room and made sure it wasn't right beside their own. As soon as Sam left Castiel pounced onto Dean and never let go until the signs of early morning. They hoped they didn't get a complaint, looking around Dean noticed that it looked like an earth quake went off in their room, and even with music blaring the two lovers had been pretty loud, like the two wanted to overpower the music so that all humans nearby could hear their love making.

Dean turned so that he was now lying on his right side facing Castiel, with his left hand running through the angels' dark locks of hair. Castiel was stirring awake slowly; he smiled and pushed into Dean's touch with a slight purring sound being rumbled through his chest. Castiel's right hand inched slowly up to Dean's chiselled chest, scratching slightly at the tanned skin, kneading like a cat would do its mother, which made the hunter hiss slightly.

Castiel continued to knead Dean's chest, moving closer the warmth of his hunters' body, smiling in triumph when he felt the hard on his lover was sporting on his own thigh. Reaching down slowly, trailing his fingers and leaving goose bumps on the soft skin, he finally hit the jackpot and filled his hand with Dean, smiling when he felt the shudder go through his lover's body.

The lovers' lips met in a hard but affectionate kiss; it was passionate and full of raw heat but also full of love and tenderness. Castiel started pumping Dean slowly, feeling the dick grow harder in his hand as he did so, swallowing every moan that escaped the other man's mouth. Cas sucked Dean's lower plump lip into his mouth and bit gently, nibbling and suckling on the tender flesh. His kisses moved downward where he bit at Dean's stubbly jaw and moved further to his Adam's apple, sucking lightly. Dean gasped a harsh breath while he grabbed Castiel's hand, stilling all his movements.

"Cas wait," Dean panted as the insistent angel continued his licks, now at Dean's collar bone, "Stop hun, we don't have time this morning."

Castiel hummed in response, lips sending vibrations through the man below him. "But I want you now."

Dean chuckled, "You will have me, just not right at this moment. There are more days to come Cas where we can do this all day if you like, and are you whining?"

Cas looked up finally from the hunters' body, locked eyes with beautiful green orbs that were staring right back at him with so many raw emotions, and smiled a cheeky smile, which of course he learned from Dean.

"If I said yes would that let me have you?" Cas asked hoarsely.

Dean bit his lip and so wished today wasn't the day where they promised Bobby they would go to his house early.

"Unfortunately no," Dean felt hurt as a small frown set upon his angels face, "but I can help you out with your situation." Dean grinned.

Before Castiel could really comprehend what Dean was talking about, the angel found himself pinned to the bed by said lover. Dean smiled wickedly at Castiel's questioning face and leant down to claim his lips roughly, feeling Cas respond immediately. Ripping himself away Dean started leaving butterfly kisses all over his angels face, loving the purring sound as it got louder whenever Dean let his lips linger on a certain spot.

Knowing that time was not on their side, Dean descended Castiels body, biting his lover's hip which was responded by a mewling moan and raised hips. Dean could feel Castiels rock hard cock hitting his chin but refrained from tasting him just yet. He licked his tongue down his lovers' treasure trail and back up into his navel, feeling Cas' large hands slide into his short hair and push him down slightly, hungry for Dean's hot mouth.

Dean complied and took just the head of Castiels prick into his mouth, alternating between sucking hard and slowly swirling his tongue around it. Cas panted above him, hands grappling at bed sheets, hips rising slightly as he tried to get Dean to take him in further.

Dean relaxed his throat muscles and took the rest of Castiels large dick into his mouth, inch by inch until it reached the back of his oesophagus. The man above him cried and it made Dean feel, well, cocky.

"Oh, Dean your mouth, ugh," Dean took Castiels cock out of his maw and replaced it with his hand so he could look at his lover all dishevelled and a quiver with love.

"What about my mouth, Cas?" Dean asked and licked at the pre come that was oozing from the hard organ in his hand, making Castiel arch off the bed once more.

"So good Dean, so hot." Cas' hands clamped onto Dean's skull and tried to direct him to wear he wanted that hot mouth.

"Nuh uh Cas, tell me what you want." Dean teased the angel, right hand cupping and gently massaging his testicles while blowing cool air on his wet prick.

"Your mouth! Mmm, I want your mouth on me Dean." The hunter looked up at the angels face and saw pure, raw lust mixed with love in the depths of his baby blues and nodded.

"Anything you wish."

Lowering his head, Dean sucked hard and swirled his tongue, he nibbled at the head and licked at the slit, knowing everything to do to get his beloved to come. Castiel's pants were getting faster; whimpers were escaping his mouth which only encouraged Dean to bob his head more rapidly. Cas could barely keep his hips on the bed, thrusting fast and deep into his lovers hot lips.

Dean noticed that Cas' toes were curling, not much longer until the finale now. He tightened his mouth muscles causing the hole to become more suffocating to Castiels dick, which in turn had him screaming his lovers' name while loading into Dean's orifice with his seed.

Swallowing it all and lapping at his lover to get any spilt fluids, Dean nuzzled Cas' sweaty body until he reached his angels lips, kissing them sweetly and nudging his nose lightly before kissing the tip of it and falling beside the spent angel.

Sighing with content, Castiel rolled over and curled into Dean's side, loving the fact that strong, protective arms embraced him immediately.

"Well I do believe that I should thank you for looking after my, situation." Castiel grumbled out sleepily, making Dean chuckle.

"Anytime sweetheart."

"But, what about your situation?" Cas lifted his head to look at his lover, head tilted in the traditional way.

"My situation is gone, those sounds you make, ugh, I couldn't handle myself babe. Came right after you did. You are just that good." Dean smiled.

Cas smiled right back at his lover and captured his lustful lips in a soft kiss, humming in content at how safe he felt being held by the hunter, even if he was an Angel of the Lord.

"Right well, up and at em', long drive ahead of us. Bobby said he wanted to talk to us about a case so, more places to go before we settle down to another hotel." Dean said kind of sadly, it would be a while before he and Cas were alone again.

The two had a quick shower, separately, thinking that if they took it together they would only end up wasting more time that they didn't really have. They got dressed, left the room and headed to the office to return the keys where they ran into Sam.

"Hiya Sammy," Dean smiled brightly while looking at an annoyed Dean, "How'd you sleep?"

Sam shook his head and exited the office, walking towards Dean's car, yelling over his shoulder in the process and hoping that Dean was actually listening and not groping and Angel of the Lord.

"Not very well Dean. This couple beside me were very loud, thought they didn't need to be quiet because the room next to theirs was being extra loud as well."

Dean turned to Cas, "Awe, Sammy's all jealous that he didn't get any last night." Dean said in a baby voice.

Sam sighed, shook his head and rolled his eyes all at once at his brother being himself. He opened the impala door and plopped himself down into the passenger seat, waiting for the other two before they sped out of the parking lot and headed for Bobby's.

Turning on the radio instead of his old cassette tapes, the song Rock you like a hurricane by Scorpions erupted through the speakers, making Sam groan and Dean flashing Castiel smiles and glances in the rear view mirror.

**TBC**

**Soo, what do you think about the first part? I myself found that I loved it : ) **

**Now if you wouldn't mind clicking the review button. Yeah that one there. Thank you!**

**Xoxo ~ Lynn**


End file.
